


And so he lived

by Faceless_Author



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faceless_Author/pseuds/Faceless_Author
Summary: Immortal God! Techno and Human! Dream.Techno outlives Dream and now he went sicko mode.Online personas only.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 7
Kudos: 416





	And so he lived

**Author's Note:**

> I made this au on my discord because i needed clout, and decided it wasn't that bad and now i'm here. WARNING: i am not a good writer, and neither am i a native english speaking person, so there might be some mistakes.
> 
> Here's an invite to the server.
> 
> https://discord.gg/EZBk45jDda

It has been 1 year, 23 days and 14 hours since Dream's death. Yes, Techno counted. The hole in his now cold heart, somehow growing bigger and bigger instead of healing. 

The kingdom, which followed Techno because of respect, now feared even hearing his name. Many tried to escape, but Techno's guards caught all, and who they didn't, were send scouts and bloodthirsty dogs after to drag back.

The God of Life could no longer watch at all the suffering the cruel god brought. And so he stepped down from heaven's floor onto the dry, hard ground which smelled of dry blood.

As he expected, he was attacked the second he stepped into the throne room, by none other than Technoblade himself. The cruel god who somehow looked way worse now, than when he was out in the battlefield beheading his enemies one by one.

Yet, The God of Life is kind and emphatic. He sees the other god secretly crying for help, for forgiveness, for his beloved to come back.

And so, The God of Life smiled softly and said "i'll bring him back, but you need to promise to correct your sins."

Technoblade stopped on the spot, almost not believing his ears. The ears that heard his beloved call him from miles away. With shaky words, he said yes, and the new era of joy began.

The era, in which the kingdom did no longer need to cover in fear, did no longer need escape and did no longer need to mourn the death of their queen.  
The era which was ruled by a wise god and his, now god of knowledge, beloved Queen.

Extra!

Dream: So, Techno, what did you do while i was gone?  
Techno: Uhhhh....

After Dream found out, Techno slept on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> The god of life was supposed to be BBH but nah.


End file.
